Midnight Dealings with Sebastian
by PrimadonnaGurl13
Summary: (TITLE CHANGE) Middle of the night, and Sebastian, aka Jonathan Morgenstern, meets with someone whom he longs to get along with. In more ways than one. But he's aware things may not go to plan, which is why he has a trick up his sleeve. ORIGINALLY A 1SHOT BUT PERSUADED TO CONTINUE. DON'T HAVE A DIRECTION. Weird SEBBY/CLARY/JACE LOVIN going on.LEAVE REVIEWS IF YOU'RE KIND.
1. Chapter 1

**So I wrote this in like...15 minutes. It has no ending, really, and probably no point, but it was fun and...sexy, so I hope you like it just for the fun if nothing else. Plus...it's Sebastian aka Jonathan so yknow. Enjoy.**

**I CHANGED THE TITLE OF THIS STORY TO FIT MORE OF WHAT HAPPENS. SO YEAH...**

**1**

The silver-white haired boy in tight black trousers and a fitted black shirt wandered aimlessly along the long stretch of concrete. He was alone, and that was the way things should always be, in his opinion. Although, he wouldn't protest if his baby sister wanted to join him. Sebastian, aka Jonathan Morgenstern, crooked a sly grin as he thought of Clarissa, the sister whom he had not had the pleasure of growing up with. She was a wild thing, a tricky character in the way her mind worked and he longed to look inside, to discover what made her tick.

Certainly, pushing her up against a wall and feeling her skin on his, kissing her tender lips and neck in an act of devour wasn't something she seemed to appreciate. He would just have to come up with another trick. Something...humane.

It wasn't that he actually fancied her. That would be wrong on so many levels, but that he just wanted to feel loved and to love in return. That thought made him laugh out loud,causing stray animals to turn their tiny heads and stare at him. Some with bright green eyes and some as dark as the centre of his heart.

The roads were all but deserted. On his way to Pandemonium, a now secluded club in the middle of the night, he was going to meet somebody very special. If they turned up, that was.

They would.

He checked his watch, tilting it this way and that so some semblance of moonlight could hit it. Almost time, he thought.

Leaning against the brick exterior of the club, he bent a leg back, leaning his foot against the wall as to look casual, unaffected. But when Clarissa came around the corner in high leather shoes with four inch heels, leather pants that fit like a dream and a crop top the dark shade of purple, he felt his pulse beat frantically. Her red auburn hair splayed out over her shoulders in waves and he took in a steady breath to calm himself.

However, he knew instantly that this version of his sister was not really her. She was possessed. How that could be possible, he didn't actually know the workings off.

One side of her mouth turned up in a half smile and Sebastian moved toward her, his arms out to embrace her in a hug. But she swatted it away.

"Do you know how hard it was to make this disgusting human succumb to me? I hope you know what you are doing, Jonathan," said the possessed Clary. She subconsciously bit her nails and a craving built inside of him at the sight of her every move.

"Of course I know," he snapped, not liking her tone. In another flash his temper changed to seduction and he leaned into her anyway, one hand stroking the side of her face and the other up her top, feeling the slight dip of her spine and the clasp of her bra. "Mmm, you smell nice,"

"So do you, octopus boy, but perhaps we should get onto business? You said you'd pay me if I brought her to you, so pay up."

Sebastian backed away and groaned, running a hand over his hair in frustration. He had said he would, hadn't he? He dug into his pocket and produced a slim ring, much like what the Seelie Queen had given him earlier that year before his...disappearance.

The demon inside Clary ogled the object with glee, eyes wide in hope and as the ring settled into its palm, it seemed to disappear on its own. Soon there was no ring and then he felt the shift of spirits, the demon leaving Clary's body and with that, she started to fall. He caught her with ease, gently setting her against the same wall he'd inhabited a few moments ago and as she came around, recognition took over.

"You!" she spat. Clary attempted to push him off her but with a touch to her lips, she relaxed. Sebastian had learnt that trick from a very powerful source, one in which he hoped never to meet again. He had a special potion, as it were, that could reduce anyone to be influenced by...well, anyone. And right now, all he wanted was Clarissa Fray.

"Yes. Me." he murmured into her ear and he felt her stir beneath him, welcoming him where the real, alert Clary wouldn't.

"You smell so good," she whispered before meeting her lips with his and he drank in her wanting, her longing, like he was parched in the desert.

"I know I do." he said to himself. He grinned against her, not daring to let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I got a couple of reviews from the one shot, which was originally, and supposed to, stay a one shot. But I guess I get bad, if some of you thought it had potential. But be warned, I am only doing short chapters because I don't have time for long ones. Anyway, enjoy.**

**2**

Clary stepped foot inside her apartment to find Jace was waiting patiently, leaning against the kitchen counter top, a steely look in his eyes. She had the strangest feeling she owed him an apology but for what reason, that escaped her.

He took a step forward, arms crossed against his solid chest. Jace's hair had grown to his shoulders in the past few months and Clary longed to come at him with shears just to have them gone. But unfortunately for her, Jace claimed they made him look "hard".

"You left in a hurry," he said. The way he said it was a tone she hadn't heard in years. Clary edged away and into the living room, throwing her leather jacket on the sofa before taking a seat on her beanbag chair.

"Yeah, sorry," she mumbled. Where had she been? The last thing she remembered was waking up on a double bed, pillows fluffed, light blue duvet over her and feeling comfy, the walls around her a blinding white. She had no memory of how she got there, however. Wait...that wasn't entirely true.

"Where were you?" Jace asked. "I know we fought but...I half hoped you'd at least come back."

Images of a man with white lightning blond hair and sharp features came to mind but they swam away before she could grab at them properly.

"I don't know."

Jace followed further into the living room and sat on the edge of the sofa, staring down at her. "You don't know?" he said, repeating her words with horror. "How could you-"

"I just don't, okay? Stop hassling me," Clary wasn't known for keeping her temper. That's one reason why her and Jace were meant to be. They bounced off each other, complimenting their moods.

The next second Jace was there, his arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders, holding her together before the tears made an appearance. "Shh, it's okay," he whispered against her ear. He kissed her cheek, the feel of his lips a comfort to her.

"I'm sorry," said Clary. "I shouldn't be mad at you. I just...I had a bad night. I must have gone to a club or something."

He looked at her more closely, frown lines appearing on his brow. "What club?"

"I don't know. All I know is I have the worst headache-"

"Clary, you didn't go to Pandemonium, did you? You know after the riots, it's not safe,"

"I'm aware," she said, tight lipped. How she got anywhere was a mystery, since she couldn't remember even leaving the house. But if Clary gave that piece of information away, Jace would be mad.

Clary stretched and climbed out of her bean bag and headed for the hallway and along to her bedroom. Their bedroom. After six months of living together, it was a strange thought.

The bed was made for two. While Clary lay there, her head settled on her favourite pillow, she felt more than saw Jace appear beside her, his arm coming out to rest on her stomach. The feel of his skin was like searing hot lava through her tank top, even though it was minus degrees outside. She turned her head to the side, smiling awkwardly at him.

"You still angry?"

"I was never angry," Jace argued and Clary snorted. "Okay," he said. "Maybe I was a little. I'm just glad you're home safe," He leaned in and kissed her, their lips connecting with everything that made them one.

"Well, wherever you went, you came home tasting of sugar. Man, I love that stuff." He kissed her again, moving one hand behind her neck to pull her closer. The sound of a growl vibrating from him and showing just how much he did like her taste. She sank into the feel of him; his fingers roaming over her hips and under her top.

Clary started to laugh. "Mmm, hey, stop a minute," she managed to say, gasping once their lips parted. They lay there, looking at each other with hope and longing. She'd just noticed Jace had undone her jeans in the process of their make out moment. "Wait,"

"What is it?"

"Was I wearing jeans when I left last night?"

Jace's mouth opened a fraction and then closed. Something in his eyes said she hadn't been but before he could actually answer, Clary was off the bed and searching for her phone. "Damn it," she muttered. "Where is it?"

He was beside her in a flash, helping sort out the mess of clothes on the floor by the wardrobe. "Why had I not noticed?" he seemed to ask himself. "I remember you looked really out of it after we argued. But I guess I assumed all women were like that in my presence." There was a teasing note to his words but all Clary felt was dread in the pit of her stomach. Black eyes haunted her behind her eyelids. They reminded her of someone. Holding her mouth, Clary ditched everything and ran to the bathroom. After throwing up whatever was in her system, she found she could think a little clearer.

Something indeed had come over her the night before and a creepy sensation warmed through her, with a sliver of ice, almost like her body was torn between admiration of this person and repulsion. Yet there was no denying who could be behind this. Black eyes. White hair. The smell of burnt sugar.


End file.
